Transformers: Bloodlines
by uniwonder
Summary: HOLD: Rosalie was a troubled woman with many questions, and when she encounters the Decepticon leader, things seem to fall right in place. Based in Armada, for the most part, with some G1 and live-action movie elements.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Transformers_, nor am I making any profit by writing this story.

* * *

Right; this is my second storyline—unfortunately, I've put the other on hiatus, which means I now have time to work on this one. I've decided to set the plot in the Unicron Trilogy (with _some_ G1 and live-action movie elements). Rosalie belongs to me, and all other characters mentioned throughout this story belong to _Hasbro_. Constructive criticism is always welcome; no flames please—enjoy! Oh, and Solace is not a real place.

**Welcome to Solace  
**October 2010

There, among a sea of cream, she lies blissfully ignorant of the world around her; oblivious to the stresses of reality. Rosalie was only seventeen—bright and attractive in her own simple way, yet invisible to those incapable of seeing past her quiet nature; she was… an anomaly; the _enigma _of Solace High. She was, for the most part, on her own; her father, an accomplished pilot, had been stationed at the local Air Force Base, leaving Rosalie to her own devices. And today, the sunlight was far too weak to penetrate the looming clouds that shrouded the small town in a gloomy haze. It all appeared to be in her favor, to sleep in and surrender to such comforting darkness…

Rosalie awoke with a start, her fists clenching the bed sheets for dear life as she parted her pale, thin lips and whispered his name over and over like a lover's mantra. It was the same dream; a vast metallic landscape, where she stood surrounded by flames of warm hues and vivid blues; alien architecture, crumbling, and large metal soldiers littered the ground, void of life. And she would approach one—massive, they were—and stare with horror as their faces caved in, and then a voice—a deep, dark voice—filled the air; laughing.

She sat up slowly and quietly, trying to soothe her racing heart, but just as she did, an obnoxious blare sounded from the nightstand, succeeding in dealing a sharp pain through her cranium. Rosalie reached over to graze the alarm clock with her fingers, only to have it short out; "Ouch, dammit!" she hissed, her brow furrowing with annoyance and confusion as she glared at the angry red numbers.

_Hm, at least it stopped…_

With a faint sigh of relief, the young woman swung her long, slender legs over the edge and leaned forward; thick silken locks of dark chocolate caressing her pale cheeks. Rosalie sat there for what seemed like the longest time. She felt restless; something was going to happen. It may not be today, or tomorrow, or the next day… but soon.

She finally stood from her bed and ventured into the bathroom, grabbing a handful of fresh clothes along the way. A hot shower would do well to rid herself of the chilly sensation that now pulled at her nerves.

* * *

As the warm streams of water massaged her tense muscles, she could _feel_ the man from her dreams. But he wasn't a man; he was a machine—perhaps no different than the malfunction sitting upon her nightstand. Still, there was something about him—this stranger—about how she moans his name; how oddly arousing…

Rosalie quickly extinguished the tap, coming to realize how much time she wasted—being lost in thought like that, and over someone she's never met! And a robot of all things. She leaned in the stall's doorway and growled to no one in particular; "Bastard can't leave me alone for one second." Her emerald gaze settled on a little iPod critter that sat innocently in the corner, snuggled within a nest of hand towels. It stared at her with unblinking eyes; head tilted ever so slightly as if watching her with intense interest.

_Creepy…_

She frowned, averting her gaze as she reached for a towel. _I must be going out of my mind!_ Walking over to the counter, her hand hovering over the robotic puppy, she hesitated for a moment before lowering her fingertips to the pearly surface. "Ow!" She recoiled and sneered at the little thing; "I barely touched you!" The woman proceeded to scrutinize her hands, taking note of the red tinting her flesh a soft salmon color. _Why does this keep happening…?_

_

* * *

_

"Hey, Rosalie!"

"Huh?"

Rosalie halted in her steps and turned to watch as another girl came running towards her. She seemed so… chipper and carefree. _I wish I had that kind of energy…_

"Phew… I never thought I'd catch up to you!"

She simply offered a small smile in return and the two continued their walk to school. Along the way, Rosalie decided to distract herself by observing her companion with a series of quick side-glances; she was pretty; deep brown hair, sparkling green eyes full of life. They could've passed as twins! Alexis had been her first and only friend; the one who promised to 'show her the ropes'...

"Hey… Are you okay, Rosalie?" she asked with sincere worry. Rosalie felt the heat rush to her cheeks and she looked away, attempting to hide it. Alexis was confused, of course, but allowed it to slide as the other female reassured her with a smile and a dismissing wave of her hand; "I'm fine, really."

_But I'm really not…_

_

* * *

_

Class was boring as usual; even Alexis seemed a little distant. Throughout the day, the two teenagers conversed about things other than class work and got nothing done—they considered it a free day. Rosalie told her about the dreams and how almost everything she touched went haywire, well anything with a motherboard. "I don't know what to do…" she said, coupled with a defeated sigh. Alexis looked upon her friend. She felt helpless; she had no idea how to help her, other than recommend seeing a doctor and that would only serve to upset her more.

"I wish I could help you, Rosalie. You know I would—"

"I know."

Silence.

"Alexis… Do you want to stay with me tonight? Call it a sleepover."

The other perked up and smiled her brightest smile; "Of course! It'll be fun!"

Rosalie watched the girl go on and on about this and that, what they were going to do, what she needed to bring, and all the while, Rosalie hid her anxiety behind that ever faithful smile. Tonight, she would show Alexis just how screwed up things have been since her arrival…


	2. Chapter 2

**Solace Asylum  
**Two years later

He watched intently as Rosalie's impassive form sat still upon her bed, eyes of vivid green staring out into nothingness. Doctor Josef Rothstein had been her caretaker since her father's untimely death and he alone could bypass her defenses, knew of her weaknesses and strengths. That was; until a new and very strange colleague approached him with some rather interesting information…

"_You are Doctor Josef Rothstein?"_

"_I am… What can I do for you?"_

_The other man pulled him to the side and whispered, "Not here." They ventured beneath the hospital; the basement provided them with ample privacy. "What is this about? Who are you?" Josef was becoming restless and demanding._

"_Who I am is of no concern to you. I am here to collect Rosalie Gray."_

"_Collect…"_

"_She must come with me."_

"_What do you want with her?"_

_Without so much as a twitch, the mysterious man held out a thick file marked: Project NBE-Rose7; "It is necessary."_

Staring down at the file held tightly within his grasp, Josef knew what had to be done. He simply smiled and closed his eyes, pressing his thumb to the small computerized lock; **Access Granted. Welcome Doctor Rothstein.** He took one last glance at the empty hallway before disappearing into the room, locking the door behind him.

"Rosalie…"

The young woman didn't stir as he knelt before her and said, "Can you tell me about your dreams?" Rosalie finally stared down into his worried gaze and shook her head, slowly pressing her back against the wall, frightened and perhaps angered by his request. "Please," he insisted, boldly crawling onto the bed. This only served to scare her more, and she lashed out, screaming and kicking, dealing a single, surprisingly forceful shove, sending him crashing into an opposing desk.

Rosalie soon caught the scent of blood and peered over to her unconscious doctor, taking note of the crimson pool gradually flowing out from beneath the man's heavy skull. "Jo-Josef? Josef?" She scurried to her feet to get a better look, mentally cursing her lack of self-control. "Josef!" she cried and dropped to her knees, indifferent to the blood soaking her gown.

She would have to leave, or be locked away for manslaughter, and with a final act of defiance, Rosalie escaped.

Down the long, lonely corridors, she ran and ran, various machines shorting out along the way. And with every beat of her heart, she envisioned _him_…

_"Megatron…"_

* * *

Rosalie collapsed in the lobby, unaware of the walls crumbling around her, the frigid rain beating down upon her fragile form, and the massive mechanical being that loomed overhead…

"Megatron, I have found the girl."

"**Good… Bring her home."**

"As you command, Lord Megatron."


	3. Chapter 3

**Prizm – **Thank you. :)

* * *

**Bloodlines**

She awoke on a cold, metallic floor, three pairs of blood-red eyes staring down at her, making her feel weak and vulnerable. Rosalie stared back, her body trembling as one of the creatures reached for her; "Go away!" she hissed. Two of the mechanical beings laughed at her insolence, while the third simply watched unmoved by the spectacle.

"I've been waiting a long time for this," the largest one stated calmly, wrapping his fingers firmly around her slender body. Rosalie was too tired to struggle and her voice cracked; thirst was beginning to take its toll. "Megatron. The female is in need of sustenance." The Decepticon leader cocked a single optic ridge in Soundwave's direction, and then looked down at the tiny fleshie in his fist. "Starscream! No, wait… You would probably lace it with some ungodly substance; Soundwave, fetch some energon for our guest."

The seeker waited for the stoic mech to disappear from the room before growling towards his leader. "Lace it? Feh. Why are you so intent on… _taking care_ of this disgusting cre—" Megatron backhanded his second-in-command, sending him back against a nearby console. "Rosalie Gray… There is much to catch up on," he purred, relaxing his hold on the human. Rosalie clung to each digit, though unconsciously so, and glared up at the Decepticon's handsome visage.

"I have the energon you requested, Megatron."

He opened his hand so that Rosalie could rest comfortably as a small portion of energon was placed before her. As she scrutinized her supposed food source, the three Transformers began to communicate amongst themselves; in a language far beyond comprehension. Rosalie eyed each one carefully, soaking in their appearance, their voices, their personalities and apparent rank. She then hesitantly reached out to grasp some of the crystallized energon and brought it to her lips…

"Ew…" she groaned as it melted in her mouth, almost completely void of taste; it was not appealing in the least. Megatron gazed down at her and smiled. Starscream, on the other hand, laughed before making himself scarce—Soundwave also taking his leave.

"Do you not like it?" Megatron gently brushed some excess from her chin. Rosalie tensed as he did so and pushed away, hugging his thumb tightly. "I want to go home," she muttered.

"You _are_ home, Rosalie…"

"No. I'm not. Where am I anyway?"

Megatron gave a soft snort and held his hand out for her to take a better look. The girl was silent for the longest time; she couldn't believe her eyes; space, she was in space! And breathing…

"How—"

"You are _special_, my dear."

"No…" she snapped, standing within his palm; "No. I should be—"

"Dead? You will never die…"

Another bout of silence fell over them, and all she could do was stare into his optics. "Tell me why it happens, then." She stepped closer, peering over the lump of energon as she raised her voice. "Why am I the way I am!" The silver mech frowned, emitting a slow rumble deep within his chest as he moved to stand near one of the Nemesis' many 'exits.'

"Well?"

"When you were born, your tiny body was infected with an incurable disease—well, thought to be incurable… There was one other option; me. When I was frozen, the human scientists extracted a sample of my CNA and injected it into you… It successfully cured you of the disease, but…"

"…but what?"

"It backfired; the introduction of my CNA was a mistake; you changed gradually over time; it was making you into a Cybertronian from the inside out… You are more of a daughter to me, than you were to your own father, Rosalie. Do you understand?"

"…O-oh dear."


	4. Chapter 4

**girlrock250297 – **Yes, a daughter… Sort of? O.o

* * *

**An Uncertain Future**

She paced back and forth, the soft patter of her feet being the only sound. It's been three months since Megatron unveiled the news of her heritage; she was at a loss of what to do now that the Decepticon has claimed her as his own.

Finally, she halted in her steps and peered up at the door. If she was becoming one of them, perhaps she'll be able to reach the panel lock one of these days, but, for now, she was stuck here until one of the mechs retrieved her. There was no telling how long she would have to wait…

Rosalie took a seat against the wall. Curiosity began to tighten its hold, and she dug her nails into the soft flesh of her palm. Her blood ran a deep crimson before darkening; darker and darker, until her skin became damp with an ebony coat. "It doesn't seem to bother me anymore…" She muttered to herself, drawing her wounded hand to her chest. "How will I know? When does the change end?" So lost in her thoughts, she failed to register the door being opened and the bulky image of her captor standing before her.

"Why—you look exhausted, Rosalie."

The young woman lifted her gaze to the mechanical being; bold enough to stare him in the eye, though not as a challenge—no, she would dare not challenge _him. _But just as quickly as she acknowledged him, she averted her attention back to the floor. A deep rumble resonated within Megatron's chest and he shifted his weight slightly onto the other foot; "You must consume energon—to aide the transform—"

"Why do you even care?"

"…"

"You—the master of terror, destroyer of worlds—are concerned for a little _fleshling?_ You can barely lift a finger to help your own men, your own species. What do you want from me, Megatron?"

Her outburst startled him. He remained silent and still, staring at her with widened optics. "I am a part of you… What better reason to end my pitiful existence?" Rosalie turned her back on him, on the verge of tears; but she would not let them fall; she had to be strong and show this bastard what she was made of.

"You're right," he started. "I care little for my soldiers—most of them anyway—but you are different. You, Rosalie, hold great potential for a female human."

"And that sickens you to the core."

Megatron got to his knees and leaned closer to the woman, the tip of his nose brushing the small of her back. "Greatly," he purred. Rosalie had to admit that she'd been bluffing this whole time. She was actually afraid, especially after feeling him so close. The tyrant smiled, his sensitive optics picking up the faintest tremble and her scent—the fear seemed to ravish his olfactory sensors.

"My dear Rosalie, you have no idea how much I need you."


End file.
